dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrie Kelley (Earth-31)
Carrie Kelley was a thirteen year old schoolgirl and girl scout who was attacked by muggers one night, but was saved by the recently returned and grizzled elder Batman on his first night out of retirement. She then spent her lunch money on a Robin costume and hunted down some petty con-men to find Batman again, using a slingshot loaded with firecrackers as weapons. Unlike the two previous Robins, Carrie did have parents. They were very neglectful of her, formerly activist hippies during the nineteen-sixties, they had become apathetic stoners. Jason Todd's death was the reason behind Batman's retirement and when Carrie became the new Robin after saving his life from an enemy, Bruce threatened to fire her numerously for disobeying orders. But since she showed immense talent, he allowed her to stay. When she and Batman found the City Dump lair of ruthless street gang that numbered in the thousands, The Mutants, Batman and the Mutant Leader engaged in hand-to-hand combat. The leader nearly killed Batman but was narrowly defeated by the battered Caped Crusader. Carrie then healed him while on the way back to the Batcave and he fully accepted her as the new Robin. Radical Batman critic Ellen Yindel, the new Commissioner, saw this as child endangerment, adding it to the growing rap sheet when she sees them on patrol saving a hang-glider. Despite being imprisoned, the Mutant Leader still threatened to unleash the Mutant army during negotiations with the Gotham City mayor. He killed the mayor by ripping his throat out with his teeth. Batman and Carrie infiltrated the Mutants' ranks and spread a rumor of the leader ordering an assembly and got Commissioner Gordon to release him from jail. Batman lured him to a mud-pit and defeated him brutally. With their leader defeated, a number of the Mutants accepted Batman as their new leader and name themselves "The Sons of Batman" while several splinter into new groups. Carrie played a major role in the defeat of Batman's resurfaced arch-nemesis, Joker who, after killing the audience at of a late night talk show, forced former Batman flame, Selina Kyle to plant mind altering lipstick on two female escorts who were in Selina's employ and hired by a congressman and the governor of Gotham City. The lipstick made the congressman commit suicide, but Commissioner Yin saved the governor thanks to Batman's warning, only to be beaten by Joker and dressed in a Wonder Woman costume. He then ran off to a fairground and killed 16 Cub Scouts and planted a bomb on the fairway, which Carrie defused. When Joker's henchman, Fat Abner attacked her, Abner fell and died instantly. Carrie, shocked, cried. With Batman's resurgence, the US government called upon Superman to take the vigilante down for good. Carrie delayed his arrival with the Batmobile and Superman asked if it was a school night. When Superman engaged Batman in combat, Batman had an arsenal of Green Kryptonite, and various weapons, finishing the fight with Alfred Pennyworth detonating a bomb, killing himself, Batman, and destroying Wayne Manor and the Batcave in the process. During Batman's funeral, a "relative" of Bruce Wayne came to the procession to claim the body. Superman, attending the funeral, heard the heartbeat of Batman in the coffin and recognized the "relative" as Carrie, winked at her, and flew away. Carrie unearthed Batman after everyone had left and Batman, Robin and Green Arrow go literally "underground," establishing a new Batcave with the Sons of Batman to fight on. The Dark Knight Strikes Again Carrie later abandoned her Robin persona for Catgirl. | Recommended = | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Batmobile | Weapons = * Sling | Notes = * Though non-canonical, Carrie was the first female Robin preceding Stephanie Brown. During Titans Tomorrow, the Teen Titans were transported 10 years in the future, a grave in a cemetery of dead Batman allies and villains reads "Carrie Kelly". | OtherMedia = * In The New Batman Adventures episode "Legends of the Dark Knight", features Carrie Kelley in a homage to The Dark Knight Returns envisioned by a young girl who bears a likeness to Carrie, and was voiced by Anndi McAfee. * In the animated adaptation of Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Carrie Kelley was voiced by Ariel Winter. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Alternate versions of Robin | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Sidekicks Category:Elseworlds Characters Category:Batman Family members Category:Adventurers